Jack Baker
| birth_place = Ohio, U.S. | birthname = John Anthony Bailey | died = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | series = Good Times | character = Cleatus Jackson in "Cousin Cleatus" (Season 3) }} John Anthony Bailey (June 4, 1947 – November 13, 1994), also known as Jack Baker, made a guest appearance on Good Times as Cleatus Jackson, Florida's nephew, who, after robbing a bank nearby to fund the militant activist group which he was part of, tries to hold Micheal hostage at gunpoint as ranson to secure a safe getaway while hiding from the police at the Evans's in the Season 3 episode "Cousin Cleatus", where he was credited under his birthname John Anthony Bailey. After having enjoyed steady work on TV and in films in the 1970's, He later drifted into the world of adult film and video by the early 1980's under the pseudonym "Jack Baker". Life Born in Ohio, Bailey lived in San Francisco, California during the early 1970s where he attended Merritt College in Oakland performed in numerous stage and film productions. His performances included Richard Wesley's The Black Terror, for John Cochran's Black Repertory West, J. E. Franklin's Black Girl with Adilah Barnes, work with the improvisational theatre group, The Pitschel Players, and appearances with other San Francisco Bay Area theater companies. Bailey also appeared in the Sun Ra film Space Is the Place (made in 1972 and released in 1974). Career Bailey is perhaps best known for the role of C.C. McNamara on the Sid and Marty Krofft children's television program Wonderbug (1976). He also had a recurring role on Happy Days as "Sticks", the drummer of Richie's band; M*A*S*H (1972).and in the feature film, The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977). By 1981, John began a career in pornographic films under the pseudonym Jack Baker. In 1984, he appeared in Let Me Tell Ya 'bout White Chicks,[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0159532/ IMDB listing for Let Me Tell Ya 'bout White Chicks] produced and directed by Gregory Dark. His other collaborations with Dark include New Wave Hookers (1985), The Devil in Miss Jones 3: A New Beginning and The Devil in Miss Jones 4: The Final Outrage (both 1986). Although his pornographic career initially called on him to participate in the explicit sex scenes, somewhere around the time of the "Miss Jones" movies, he had ceased performing hardcore sex on-screen and became known as a "non-sex" actor in the business. His adult roles (particularly for the Dark Brothers) often were comedic in nature, and poked fun at racial stereotypes. According to the Internet Adult Film Database, Bailey appeared in more than 140 films and produced one movie. Death Bailey died of bladder cancer in 1994, at the age of 47, in Los Angeles, California. His remains were cremated and buried in The Los Angeles County Cemetery. He is survived by his brothers Tom and Ted, Grandmother Ruth and two children John and Alida. References External links *Jack Baker at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Actors Category:Guest stars